Better than Dreaming
by Cyane2000
Summary: During the Grand Magic Games, it is stated that Erza slips into Lucy's bed at night. Let's have a closer look at what's being said, because it could very well be a chance for Lucy to confess her love. Oneshot. ErLu. Please review?


Erza returned to her shared bedroom, melancholy shining out her eyes. After meeting Jellal, she couldn't help but go through all they've been through together.

Not without certain regret, she had to admit there never was an opportunity of them becoming something more than friends. It was already unthinkable, compared to months ago, that they actually became friends.

She was over him now. She had her nakama, she was Titania in every way. Why did her heart sting sometimes then? Why did it feel like there was an unfulfilled desire in her? She had everything she needed to be happy.

_That doesn't mean you have everything you need to be happy,_ a tiny voice in her whispered.

Erza opened the door as soft as possible, which was entirely not necessary. Natsu snored so loud her soft footsteps to his bed were never heard. She smiled softly.

_Natsu,_ she thought, _you're an amazing friend and fighter. You saved my life and I'm very grateful for that._ Then she punched him in his gut –gently to her opinion. Poor Natsu groaned, turned on his side and stopped snoring, as was Titania's objective.

She passed Gray's bed and hers, to stop at Lucy's. Erza hesitated. _Would she mind?_ Truth be told, Erza had been sneaking in Lucy's bed every night, but that was different somehow.

Lucy awoke by a sixth sense. Erza stiffened, not sure what to do. The blonde opened her eyes sleepily. "Erza? What are you doing there? Get in."

Erza smiled relieved. Apparently Lucy didn't mind at all. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I wasn't planning on waking you up."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here now. What took you so long?" Lucy pat the space next to her and opened the covers. Erza quickly reqiupped into her PJ's and lied next to Lucy.

"I met up with Jellal. He…" Erza stopped. Lucy just froze in her movements. "Is something wrong, Lucy?"

Lucy looked away. "Jellal, huh. Sorry, what did he say?"

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I do anything?" Erza said oblivious.

"No, of course not. I'm really tired, that's all. Tell me about it tomorrow, okay?" she turned to the other side, away from Erza.

"Okay." Erza said confused, seemingly accepting Lucy's sudden cold behavior. But after she made herself comfortable, she scooted in closer and put her hands around Lucy's waist. Her mouth was inches above Lucy's ear. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. Don't ever forget that."

Lucy froze once again, as this was so different from Erza's usual behavior and speech. It was less formal, less "Nakama are there for you"-ish. Lucy was suddenly very aware of Erza's body spooning her. She pushed into it more, feeling protected by it. Erza held her tighter in return, one of her hands stroking Lucy's hair out of her face, the other drawing slow circles on her side.

The soft movements made the blonde sleepy again, enjoying the tender ministrations Erza committed. _This is using her, _Lucy thought guiltily. _She doesn't know about her feelings for you._

"I know how you feel." Erza said with a soothing voice, so contrary to the one she always used against Gray and Natsu.

Huh? That can't be.

"I know how it feels when you lose a fight." Erza said. Ah. She meant the fight with Flare and thought Lucy was still upset about it. Lucy minded Jellal and Erza much more, to be honest. But Erza wouldn't see it. She couldn't see Lucy's obvious love, but as Mirajane said when Lucy asked her advice, it's not something you expect from another girl.

She turned around. It was easier to do it in the dark. She wouldn't see Erza's reaction, her shock. But her courage failed her when she actually noticed she could see Erza's face very well, the other girl clearly surprised when Lucy faced her.

She shoved a little away, embarrassed. Why did she do such an impropriate thing? The unfulfilled desire of earlier came back.

Lucy struggled with herself. Tell it or not tell it? _I should tell it. Erza wouldn't make things awkward, right? Maybe then I have a good chance of closing that chapter._

"That's not what's wrong." It took Erza a while to understand that they had a sort of conversation going on.

"Then what's wrong, Lucy? Please tell me. I'm sure I can help." Erza said sternly. Her hand moved to Lucy's cheek on its own, but she stopped just in time.

The Celestial Spirit Mage grabbed her hand under the covers and blushed. "It bothers me that you're with Jellal."

Lucy was slowly building up the courage to confess, but it all went a little slower than she would've thought.

"Jellal? I don't understand."

"I'm in love with you." Lucy said quickly. Erza said nothing and the blonde released her hand from Erza's grip. She gestured frustrated with that hand, the Fairy Tail mark lighting up. "I don't know how, or when, but one day I just noticed you're beautiful and strong and have everything I could wish for in a significant other, although we were both girls. I tried to deny it, of course, but it was too hard."

She didn't say anything for a while, waiting on Erza's reaction that never came. "I hope we'll still be friends." She finally said. Lucy closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

Erza's brain was overworking. The moment Lucy had said it, she felt something stir in her stomach. Maybe this was the desire she felt. But Lucy? Kind, beautiful, smart Lucy? Was this possible? Another girl? She was confused to say the very least.

But what she felt couldn't be _not _real. She felt something for Lucy. They could try. Figure it out. Maybe they could be together, grow old together.

"Lucy", Erza said softly. Said girl opened her eyes again.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

This response raised many questions with the other mage. "Really? Are you sure? What about Jellal? So, you like girls? Am I dreaming? If so, I never want to wake up again."

Erza laughed softly. "I'm not sure if I'm in love with you. I do know that I really like you and want to spend time with you and maybe kiss you. Maybe I do like girls, or maybe it's just you, but I'd love to find it out with you."

Then she frowned. "What do you mean Jellal? We just talked."

"I know you two kissed." Lucy flapped out.

"Oh. That." Erza fidgeted a little. "I don't know. I think I thought I had feelings for him, but that's the past. You're my present, Lucy."

She cupped Lucy' cheek, pulled her closer and smiled playfully. "You're definitely not dreaming."

She kissed Lucy. The blonde, still trying to take it all in, widened her eyes before she closed them. She enjoyed the kiss and couldn't stop it. She kissed back sweetly and smiled into it, happier than minutes before.

_I'm not dreaming, _Lucy thought. _This is way better than any dream. _And regarding Erza's content face when she fell asleep, she thought exactly the same way.


End file.
